Animal
by Animetrixx
Summary: No importa si tienes cuernos o no, pero si solo te dedicas a escuchar tu instinto más allá de toda lógica, solo eres un animal.


**Una pequeña viñeta dedicada a uno de mis amores. no sé porque pero me enantan las asesinas (LOL). Si encuentran alguna falla o critica que me sirva no duden en usar el rew n.n.**

* * *

Tú solo eres un animal.

No eres un ser humano, aunque luzcas como uno, aunque puedas ocultar a los ojos de los que te rodean tu inhumanidad, la trizte verdad de la que trataste de huir está presente a cada segundo y a cada instante en ti. Cada asesinato que cometes te confirma que de humana no tienes ni un pelo. Los humanos no te quieren y por eso tú no los quieres a ellos. Te temen y tú temes de lo que sean capaz de hacerte por aquel terror que te tienen.

No eres humana, solo eres un animal. Tal vez ni siquiera eso. Dicen que los animales solo matan por instinto, por supervivencia. Tú únicamente te vales de ese pretexto para hacerlo. Tal vez seas algo más bajo que eso.

¿Qué pretendes? ¿Piensas que matando a los humanos que te despreciaron encontrarás un hogar? ¿Acabando con la raza humana será como podrás sentirte más humana? No será tan fácil que lo logres, los humanos no van a dejarse y eres tú sola contra todos ellos.

No eres humana, eres un animal. Pero, no es que seas un animal solo porque no seas humana, pues también hay humanos animales. Tampoco lo eres por tu apariencia, si bien es cierto que los humanos no tienen cuernos, no todos los animales los tienen, y por ende, no todo lo que tenga cuernos es un animal. Tampoco el que puedas hacer cosas que aterroricen a los humanos te vuelve una bestia, eso solo prueba que humana no eres. Lo que te hace un animal es que terminaste comportándote como uno.

Matas y destruyes porque tu instinto te lo ordena y tú sigues ciegamente a la voz de tu ADN, pues crees que es la única compañía que tienes y a la que pareces importarle en este mundo. Estúpida. Solo los animales necesitan de su instinto para sobrevivir. Si solo a través de tu instinto puedes encontrar motivo a tu existencia, eso prueba que tú solo eres un animal.

Te sentías diferente a los que te rodeaban porque ellos te lo decían. Es cierto, ellos te despreciaban. No eres igual que ellos en apariencia y te lo echaban en cara. Pero eso no te hacía menos que un humano. Egocéntrica. ¿Crees que eras la única que sufría por su apariencia? Hay niños que son despreciados por su color de piel, por el tamaño de sus orejas, por cosas igual de ridículas que tener cuernos. ¿Creías que solo te despreciaban a ti? ¿Y ves acaso que ellos se vuelvan como los animales? No es tu apariencia ni tus habilidades las que no te permitieron convivir con los humanos. Los humanos también somos distintos. Pero hay algo que nos hace ser humanos: pensamos y luego existimos.

Que seas un animal no es nuestro problema, tú elegiste ese camino. Hay humanos que viven como animales porque ellos se entregaron a sus bajos instintos. Y tú creíste que por no ser humana no tenías otro camino. No importa si tienes cuernos o no los tienes, si eres humana o no. Todos los seres vivos tenemos instintos y cuando te entregas ciegamente a ellos, solo eres un animal. Ese camino elegiste, solo porque pensaste que ningún ser humano te aceptaría. Mátanos entonces. Inténtalo si es que puedes. No eres la primera ni la última que lo ha intentado. Si crees que con eso el dolor se irá, si crees que eso merecemos, entonces sigue adelante mientras puedas.

Es triste que jamás te hayas dado cuenta que solo tuviste una infancia triste y que de no haberte entregado a tus instintos, hubieras encontrado un hogar. Que una familia te estaba esperando y solo debías aprender a reponerte de los golpes duros de la vida. Que no todas las personas te despreciarían, solo era cuestión de tiempo y tolerancia para encontrar la felicidad.

Pero ahora solo eres un animal y hasta la persona a quien más querías lo cree así. Ya no te quedó otro camino que decir adiós e irte de este mundo. Pero como tu instinto al que te habías entregado te lo prohíbe, pides a tu amigo que cumpla su promesa, y te mate.

Solo fuiste un animal. Un animal con cuernos. Un animal carnicero.

* * *

**Viñeta dedicada a Judi42. Sus drabbles en segunda persona fueron los que me inspiraron y me dieron ganas de intentarlo yo tambien n0n.**


End file.
